Una Extraña Forma de amar
by Caleb von Zarich
Summary: No sabía desde cuando había empezado a sentir esto por ella, ni si quiera se si alguna ves terminaría, tal vez sea solo cuestión de tiempo, y un día despertaré y descubriré que tan pronto como vino se fue...chap 5 Reviews porfavor!
1. Buscando el principio del fin

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de clamp no mios**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y a pesar de k las parejas son extrañas...pues creo ke en general no esta tan mal espero reviews jeje criticas...siempre constructivas...ideas lo ke sea bueno igual ya tengo el capitulo dos que no tardare mucho en subir pero bueno aki dejo mi obra es pero ke sea de vuestro agrado ajaja.**

**Una extraña forma de amar**

_**Capitulo 1**_

No sabía desde cuando había empezado a sentir esto por ella, ni si quiera se si alguna ves terminaría, tal vez sea solo cuestión de tiempo, y un día despertaré y descubriré que tan pronto como vino se fue, pero mientras tanto ¿Cómo vivir con esto que siento hacía ella? Ahora solo la veo con su uniforme azul y casi no puedo apartar mi mirada embelesada de su cabello negro y sus finas curvas, sus pecas contrastan perfectamente con su blanca piel, y sus hermosas piernas largas, mientras camina sonriente diciendo no se que tonterías a las que no presto atención, y solo para deleitar a mi vista un poco mas, sus hermosos ojos azules violáceos parecen sonreír al compás de sus risas.

Cada ves que ella me habla o me deleita con su dulce mirada es como estar en el cielo, en ese momento se me olvida donde estoy, quien soy y solo veo a la chica que tengo enfrente de mí, veo sus hermosos cabellos negros, sus bellas manos y entonces al ver sus rojos labios tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla y delatarme en el acto.

Todos los día me basta con verla, con saludarla y tomar el suave beso que deposita en mi mejilla, eso y su bella sonrisa me bastan para no confesarle mis sentimientos, pero no se por cuanto tiempo podré estar así, amándole en secreto lastimándome a mi misma, intentando reprimir lo que siento hacia ella.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del salón como todos los días, quedamos en diferentes áreas y para mi desgracia también en diferentes talleres, lo único que me conforta es que en algunas clases vamos juntas, apenas empezamos las clases y ya siento que la voy a extrañar cuando se vaya a realizar sus sueños y nuestros caminos se separen y me pregunto si en algún momento nuestras vidas se cruzarán, espero que sí, por el momento solo camino hacía su salón, que también es el mío, la veo con una sonrisa como nunca había visto adornándole su hermosa faz.

-¡Por fin me hablo!- dijo mientras me abrazaba y de la impresión casi me tira,- y no solo eso me invitó a salir-

-Ah-dije intentando mantenerme impasible y tranquila tal ves hasta mostrando un poco de indiferencia-y… ¿de que me estas hablando?-

-De Eriol el chavo que me gusta, desde que entramos espero a que me hable…-

-¿QUÉ¿TÚ¿Esperando a que un chavo te hable¿Perdón estay hablando con la misma Tomoyo de siempre?- exclame intentando parecer sorprendida aunque mas bien estaba dolida.

-Si bueno es que…ya se que no soy así con ningún chavo que me agrade…pero es que no se no podía…es el primer chavo con el que me pasa esto…- una sonrisa risueña se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Ah! si bueno te entiendo me ha pasado-dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa que creo salió más bien como una mueca de dolor, en ese momento, para mi suerte, pasó la maestra y entramos al salón, cada quien se sentó en su lugar, pasó la clase sin ninguna novedad a excepción de que sentía algunas miradas pero no le preste mucha atención.

Salí del salón, me despedí de Tomoyo y me encaminé hacia mi salón, mi otro salón, en el camino me encontré a Shyaoran y lo saludé.

-Hola amor-dije desganada, algo que de seguro no paso desapercibido para él, él no era la persona con la que me quería encontrar en ese momento.

-¿Qué tienes?-me preguntó, su voz denotaba preocupación, al ver que yo no contestaba repitió la pregunta-¿Qué tienes? Amor ¿acaso no confías en mi?-

-No, no es eso es solo que…-

-Es solo ¿Qué que?-preguntó deteniéndose y tomándome la barbilla, levantándome el rostro hasta que nuestra mirada se cruzó, desvié la mirada, no quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos,-bueno ¿me vas a decir?-

-Si, es solo que…-comencé pero para mi fortuna, en ese momento paso la maestra y me llamó al salón, dos veces me había salvado una maestra eso sí que era genial, suspiré con alivio y fastidio y entre al salón despidiéndome de Shyaoran.-Lo siento tengo que irme hablamos después.-

En clase me quede pensando en lo que Tomoyo me había dicho, no podía apartar el sentimiento de rabia, y los celos me embriagaban.

-¡Sakura!...¡Sakura!-exclamó la maestra alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Perdón…lo siento…-

-Saca tu libro lo pedí hace diez minutos, y baja de las nubes-

-Si…yo…lo siento-dije algo nerviosa mientras sacaba mi libro e intentaba buscar la página en la que estábamos, al no encontrarla le pregunte a Eriol discretamente,-psst oye ¿en que pagina estamos?-

-Emm…sesenta y dos-dijo lanzándome una mirada curiosa-oye¿no has visto a Tomoyo?-

-Si¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Nada más-, soltó una risita tonta y volvió su mirada al libro, al igual que yo.

Toda la clase permanecí callada, ensimismada en mis pensamientos, no podía sacar de mi mente a Tomoyo y a Eriol, simplemente no quería imaginármelos juntos, a pesar de que sabia que así iba a ser y de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El timbre sonó y me levante de mi asiento, cuando escuché que alguien me llamo por detrás y volví la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Bueno nos vemos después-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa-me saludas a Tomoyo ¿Sí?-

-¡Claro!... yo le digo- dije intentando fingir calma y despreocupación.

Maldije por lo bajo por lo hiriente de su petición aunque sabia que el no tenía ni idea de lo que yo sentía por Tomoyo.


	2. Solo una tarde basta por una tarde

**BUeno aki esta el segundo capitulo...en este se supone ke esta describiendo o lo esta viviendo tomoyo o lo ke sea...en el proximo sakura y asi espero ke le entiendan bueno aki esta... por cierto los personajes no son mios si no de clamp**

__

__

_**Capitulo 2**_

-Oye Shyaoran¿No sabes que tiene Sakura? Es que últimamente se ha comportado muy extraña conmigo-

-Y no solo contigo Tomoyo, también conmigo, pero no me quiso decir-dijo con una mirada de impotencia y desesperación,-sabes que la quiero pero…me pregunto si ella…todavía me quiere-

-¡Oh! Vamos no seas tan duro contigo, ni con ella, tal vez solo esta pasando por un mal momento- dije intentando parecer preocupada aunque la verdad me moría de celos por saber que el podía besar sus labios y tenerla entre sus brazos.-No te culpo, pero debes tranquilizarte, habla con ella ya veras que todo sale bien-

-Tal vez…-

-Bueno nos vemos después ahí va mi maestra-

-Adiós-su voz sonaba triste.

-Hola Sakura-le salude con una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció al ver su ara de tristeza, siempre que ella estaba triste, algo muy común en los últimos días, se me iba el alma a los pies y me sentía terrible,-¿Qué tienes?-.

-Ah hola Tomoyo-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa-es que no voy muy bien en química que digamos-

-¡Ah es eso! Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar al fin que soy buena en química-dije sonriéndome- entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Si claro-dijo sonriéndose un poco-oye ¿has hablado con Shyaoran?-

-Si estaba un poco triste-dije recordando la conversación de hacia un rato-¿Por?

-No es que no quiero que sepa que voy mal en química otra vez, no le digas nada ¿Sí?-dijo en tono de suplica a lo que no puedo resistirme.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada, eso te lo dejo a ti, entonces nos vemos a las cuatro en mi casa ¿Sí?-dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a mi salón, me sonreí…la iba a tener para mi toda la tarde.

-Si a las cuatro.-

Estaba demasiado impaciente por su llegada, no quería cometer una estupidez, por que si no podía tenerla entre mis brazos y probar sus labios prefería ser solo su amiga, tenerla cerca como amiga, que tenerla solo como un recuerdo.

Estaba embarcada en mis pensamientos cuando escuché el timbre, mi corazón se aceleró sabiendo quien estaría del otro lado de la puerta esperando por mi, no pude evitar sonreír y me paré en seguida, me apresuré a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, hermosa como siempre, con sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta que le daba un aspecto sensual, con sus esmeraldas dirigidas hacia mi, su nariz respingada y sus labios rojos, delgados pero demasiado tentadores, baje la mirada hacia su cuello, luego un poco mas abajo hacia sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, me detuve más tiempo del que hubiera sido conveniente en esa parte de su cuerpo, seguí bajando hacia sus delgadas caderas, perfectas simplemente perfectas, en ese momento deseé que su piel blanca no estuviera cubierta por la blusa roja que traía puesta, la misma que solo hacia acentuar su figura, no pude evitar sentirme como si estuviera frente a un ángel, sus piernas largas tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para mi pero sus pantalones de mezclilla cubrían todo lo que yo deseaba ver.

-Hola, pasa¿Trajiste tus cosas para estudiar?-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

-Si ni modo que para que vendría sin traer mis cosas-dijo sarcásticamente, mientras ponía sus cosas en el suelo y se sentaba un una silla.

-¿Y por donde empezamos?-_"¿que tal por besarte?"_Pensé mirando sus labios con ensoñación.

-Mmmm no se que tal por las ecuaciones de oxidación-reducción y electroquímica-dijo mientras pasaba las hojas de su cuaderno delicada pero rápidamente.

-Esta bien, mira solo tienes que…-sus labios me parecieron insoportablemente apetecibles en ese momento, me acerqué lentamente acortando la distancia entre su boca y la mía, casi tanto que podía escuchar su respiración.

-Err… ¿Tomoyo?-escuché que me llamaba distante, aparté la mirada de sus labios y me recriminé en silencio por lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

-¿Quieres agua?- dije intentando no parecer demasiado obvia de mi turbación.

-Mmmm…bueno-.

Me fui a la cocina y sentí sus pasos detrás de mi, serví el vaso de agua con mano temblorosa, sólo esperaba que no se hubiese percatado de mis intenciones, aunque pensé que el que no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de hacer, era o muy inocente o estaba ciego, y ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Le di el vaso con la mano aún temblorosa, su mano rozó la mía, levanté la mirada, y no lo pensé dos veces, aprisioné sus labios contra los míos, soltó un quejido de, supongo yo, sorpresa, mientras sentía sus suaves labios y los rozaba levemente con mi lengua, lentamente mis labios se separaron de los suyos, y al abrir los ojos, noté en su mirada un dejo de pasión y deseo, mucho deseo, puse mi mano por su cuello y me acerque a sus labios con la intención de besarla de nuevo cuando sonó su celular, quité mi mano abruptamente de su cuello, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, su expresión de confusión no había cambiado, pero ahora había algo mas, había ternura y quise pensar que también amor, su celular dio otro timbrazo y lo contesto.

-¿Bueno?-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-…-

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo un poco molesta.

-…-

-Estoy estudiando en casa de Tomoyo ya te había dicho que iba a venir-

-…-

-Bueno adiós-colgó-lo siento era Shyaoran-. No pude evitar una mirada un tanto celosa al escuchar su nombre.

-Oye…yo lo…siento-

-¿Por qué?-dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia, pero no sabía hacerlo muy bien.

-¿Cómo que por que?-dije algo molesta, hubiera preferido mil veces que me golpeara, que me dijera que no quería volver a verme, pero me dolió mas que hubiera hecho como si nada hubiese pasado,- por lo del…del…del beso.-

-ah si eso…no tiene importancia-dijo poniendo el vaso contra sus labios, me acerque.

-¿no tiene?-dije dando un paso al frente, haciendo que retrocediera.

-N…no…no tiene-tartamudeo, y dio otro paso hacia atrás, chocó contra el mueble, me acerqué más, hasta estar a casi un palmo de su rostro.

-Entonces ¿Porqué tartamudeas?-la voz que salía de mis labios ya no era la misma, ya no era yo, la pasión y el deseo ocupaban y destrozaban todos mis pensamientos coherentes, pase una mano por su cintura acercándola aún más a mi, su cuerpo se tensó al contacto con el mío, mi mano libre subió para desatar el listón que ceñía su cabello haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros, atraje su cara hacia mi, ni ella ni yo teníamos ya el control de nuestro cuerpo, vi sus ojos una vez más antes de cerrar mis labios entorno a los suyos, pude sentir su agitada respiración, el palpitar de su corazón en sincronía con el mío que estaba igual de desbocado que el de ella, abrí su boca con mi lengua y no opuso resistencia alguna, y por primera vez probé su boca, su sabor, por fin era mía, mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, el beso se profundizo aun más y nuestras lenguas se buscaban y exploraban cada rincón de nuestras respectivas bocas, coloco una mando en mi mejilla, la abrasé mas fuerte aun, no quería que el beso terminara aún pero el aire empezaba a faltarme, separé mis labios para respirar y le di un leve beso en sus labios, y así hubiéramos seguido de no haber sido por que Sakura me separo de ella con un leve empujón.

-Tomoyo…yo-yo…no se que…que me pasó-su voz era entrecortada y su respiración estaba agitada.

-Ni yo lo siento no se lo que pasó por mi mente…en esos momentos.-

Pretendimos estudiar toda la tarde, aunque yo revivía cada instante los momentos en que sus labios estaban unidos a los míos, unidos con tanto amor, pasión y ternura que escalofríos recorrían mi espalda al recordar ese momento, y deseaba que se repitiesen un millón de veces más.

-Tomoyo, me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde.-

-Ah… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-

-No, no esta tan lejos yo camino.-El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.-Le ayude a recoger sus cosas y después caminamos hasta mi puerta, ella iba delante mío así que pude observar sus caderas y también sus piernas y el lugar en el que estas perdían ese nombre. Me despedí de ella sintiendo un gran vacío al cerrar la puerta, sabía que la vería hasta el lunes.

Subí a mi cuarto y me recosté pensando en ella, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.


	3. Despues de la tormenta¿Viene la calma?

**Bueno este es el tercer capitulo tengo ke aceptar ke a pesar de que ya tengo los capitulos hasta el cinco aunke tengo ke hacer algunas modificaciones en este ultimo...la historia no esta del todo acabada asi ke bueeeno... ademas los primeros cuatro capitulos siempre son aburridos y no lo digo solo por esta historia si no en general y ke me korrijan si estoy ekivokada pero bueno...no creo ke ke esto tenga un final feliz...creo ke en los sig capitulos se daran cuenta por cierto esto es lo ke vive sakura...potcierto y lo digo una ves mas sakura card captor y sus personajes no son miospor mas ke kisiera son de clamp!**

_**Capitulo 3**_

Miraba por la ventana, era sábado y todo el día había estado lloviendo, cosa que no mejoraba mucho mi humor, toda la noche del viernes y parte de la mañana del sábado no había podido dejar de pensar en el beso con Tomoyo, el recuerdo venia a mi mente tan vivo y lleno de sentimientos que tenia que abrir los ojos para comprobar que solo estaba soñando, no podía esperar para probar sus labios de nuevo y sin embargo no dejaba de atormentarme por lo que pudiese pasar entre ella y yo, además de Shyaoran y Eriol.

Aleje mí vista de la ventana y me tiré bocabajo sobre la cama dormite un rato sin tener pensamiento alguno, hasta que mi boca pidió a gritos que mi sed fuese saciada, entonces me levante y salí de mi cuarto, bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina donde encontré a mi hermano mayor buscando algo, que quizás nunca encontraría, en el refrigerador.

-Hola monstruo-saludo con una sonrió haciendo honor a su buen humor de siempre,-oye no hay nada de comer.-

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?-dije lanzándole una mirada despectiva mientras me servia un vaso de agua.

-Uuuuy, perdón creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy ¿Eh? –

-¿Tu que sabes, si siempre estas de mal humor?-dije con voz defensiva en ese momento quería descargar todos mis sentimientos con algo o con alguien, y al parecer lo notó por que se puso un tanto serio, el sabía que yo nunca provocaba las peleas, en parte por que siempre las perdía.

-¿Qué tienes? No importa de que tan mal humor hayas podido despertar nunca empiezas una pelea, además ¡Casi nunca estoy de mal humor!-dijo mirándome serio, buscaba mi mirada pero yo la eludía, a pesar de llevarme muy bien con Touya y de tenerle mucha confianza, no estaba segura de quererle contar mi secreto.

-Nada serio.-dije dando por terminada la conversación y dejando mi vaso vacío en el fregadero, y dejando a mi hermano con la palabra en la boca regrese a encerrarme en mi cuarto, ese día en verdad no quería ver a nadie, solo quería convencerme de que lo que había hecho con Tomoyo no estaba bien, pero simplemente no podía, no sabia si hacerle caso a la razón o al corazón, como olvidarme de lo que había pasado si siempre había querido que pasara, simplemente no sabia que hacer, además se sentía tan bien que casi se podía decir que era un pecado no continuar.

-¡Sakura! Voy a salir.- Escuché que gritaba mi hermano desde la planta inferior a lo que yo solo pude contestarle con un grito diciéndole que si.

Después de dormitar un poco abrí los ojos y se me vino a la mente una frase que creí haber escuchado en alguna parte, _"…pensare en ti como en una obra de teatro, primero espere por ti sentada y paciente, después te disfrutare, el drama, la pasión, la tristeza, la alegría, después querré volver a verte, impaciente aguardare tu llegada, y al final, las lagrimas inundarán mi cara por que se que aunque vuelva a verte ya nada será un misterio para mi." _Y me recordó mucho a lo que sentía por Lucía, aunque yo aun esperaba por ella.

El teléfono sonó, esperé al segundo timbrazo, pues nunca contestaba al primero, me levanté con pereza y contesté el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Sakura¿Cómo estas?-escuché la voz de Shyaoran del otro lado del auricular.

-Ah hola, bien ¿Y tú?-mi voz sonó desganada y cansada.

-Pues….bien¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que nada- mi voz sonó molesta.

-Bueno es que yo….no se mira ya no quiero discutir contigo es solo que me preocupas-

-Bueno pues ya no te preocupes-

-Es que Sakura no entiendes…te quiero muchísimo no quiero que lo nuestro se acabe por una tontería.-

-Y… ¿Si no fuera una tontería?-

-…No-no lo se¿No lo es?-

-Puede que no lo sea, y puede que sea mejor que lo nuestro acabe.-

-…Sakura ¿Lo dices en serio?- Escuché como su voz se quebraba, pero sabía que iba a ser lo mejor.

-¿Cuándo he bromeado yo sobre lo nuestro?-

-…Sakura pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Cuál es la razón?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir pero creo que es mejor así.-

-Es que no….no me hagas esto por favor.-parecía que lloraba aunque no estaba del todo segura nunca lo había escuchado llorar.

-Es que no puedo….ya no puedo seguir así…es que te quiero…pero creo que no de la misma manera que tu.-

-¡Y me lo dices un año después¿Crees que es justo para mi?-

-Perdón pero…-

-Un perdón no sirve mucho ¿sabes? Igual no calma el dolor-, la ironía en su voz sonó demasiado marcada y dolorida.

-Es que yo creía que te amaba…hasta que….-_"hasta que conocí a Tomoyo"_-…hasta que conocí lo que es amar-

-Sakura ¿Tú…?-

-No, nunca, siempre te fui fiel por lo menos físicamente-

-Entiendo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-No lo se…tenia que estar segura de que lo que sentía era verdad...pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca debí ponerte en medio-

-Por lo menos no esperaste hasta que estuviéramos en el altar-dijo con ironía.-Tal vez así es mejor.-

-Shyaoran¿podrías perdonarme?-

-Si, tal vez algún día por ahora no pero yo te aviso cuando lo haga-, el sarcasmo inundo su voz esta ves.

-Lo siento realmente lo siento.-

-Bueno ya tengo que colgar….supongo que podemos seguir hablándonos solo no esperes que se me pase tan rápido.-

-Bueno, adiós.-

Me quede observando el teléfono unos segundo antes colgarlo y de buscar mis cosas para hacer la tarea tal ves eso me distraería un poco.

**()Notese el sarcasmo! hasta donde yo se solo he visto a****Touya preocupado o enojado o triste...pero casi nunk sonriendo**


	4. ¿Empezando a terminar?

**Bueno este es el capitulo mas corto...y mas abburrido asi ke bueno no puedo pedir mucho de este pero el quinto es de lo mas interesante...y aun no se komo hacer el sexto asi ke aun estoy en eso. de nuevo card captor sakura no es mio si no de clamp.**

__

_**Capitulo 4**_

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, me miraba en el espejo por cuarta ves, toque mis labios por enésima ves y arregle mi cabello de nuevo, llevaba una falda larga de una tela ligera de color verde olivo, y una blusa sin mangas con un ligero escote en forma de V, que no dejaba entrever mucho pero lo necesario, de color verde, un poco más claro que el de mi falda, algo pegada a mi cuerpo que hacia que mi figura resaltara y unas sandalias blancas. Solo lo esperaba a él, a Eriol, ese chico que en unas horas más sería mi novio, un novio que tal ves pudiera poner fin a una relación con Sakura que tal ves nunca existió…una relación que no debía existir, un placer tan exquisito que debía ser prohibido, pero cada ves que reacordaba su beso, un espasmo de excitación y placer recorría mi espalda, pero simplemente sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser, a pesar de que me había correspondido el beso y había puesto casi la misma entrega y pasión que yo.

El timbre sonó sacando de mis cavilaciones, me vi por última ves en el espejo y tomé mi pequeño bolso color blanco, fui al vestíbulo y me despedí de mi madre, la cual me dio muchas indicaciones de lo que debía o no hacer, me apuré y salí a recibir a Eriol, se veía muy bien, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul de manga corta algo ceñida a su torso la cual hacia que su figura delgada resaltara, su pelo negro caía libremente sobre su rostro níveo y sus ojos índigos, llevaba unos tenis negros para completar su atuendo, me recibió con una rosa y un beso en la mejilla, definitivamente no era Sakura, me abrió la puerta de su pequeño auto blanco, me subí con una sonrisa que desapareció recordando a Sakura, hasta que él se subió del lado del conductor, y fingí una leve sonrisa.

En el camino hacia el cine hablamos de la escuela, los amigos, en fin cosas con poca importancia. Llegamos y bajamos del auto, tardamos una media hora en decidir que película veríamos. Terminamos escogiendo una que tenía pinta de típica película americana de amor, pero ¿Qué importaba ya, entramos a la sala después de comprar algunas golosinas, que mi madre describiría como "matasanos", tomamos unos asientos mientras esperábamos que la función comenzara, las luces se apagaron y empezaron los cortos y después la película que duro aproximadamente una hora y media…una aburrida hora y media en lo que a mi respecta, salimos y él tenia su brazo cobijándome el hombro, yo por mi parte ni eludía su caricia ni tampoco la alentaba, después de todo salir con el había sido más aburrido de lo que esperaba, cosa que no sucedía con Sakura, con ella podía solo pasar horas en la misma estancia con ella, observándola, grabando cada uno de sus movimiento en mi mente y era feliz, totalmente feliz, pero ahora con Eriol era simplemente diferente, no me sentía yo, con él era una sensación de incomodidad que me embargaba profundamente.

Llegamos a mi casa después de una breve cena, se bajo y me abrió la puerta, le sonreí y me quede esperando a que él dijera algo.

-Tomoyo me la he pasado muy bien contigo hoy-. Dijo tomándome la mano.- Y bueno…yo quería decirte que…desde hace tiempo…que…me gustas mucho…y bueno yo quería pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Fingí una sonrisa y lo abracé esperando que así no sintiera mi dolor por lo que estaba haciendo, traicionando a Sakura, aunque probablemente esa traición solo fuera para mí, a fin de cuentas ella también tenía novio.

-Entonces ¿Sí?-me pregunto separando mi cabeza de su hombro y viéndome a los ojos.

-…Si- titubeé levemente aún pensando en Sakura.

Se sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío abrió su boca y tomo mis labios en un beso tosco y desabrido, o que me lo pareció así por el sabor recibido de los labios de Sakura y que había quedado impregnado en mi boca, cerré lo ojos intentando recordar de nuevo su beso cuando, abrió mi boca y la exploró con su lengua haciendo el beso más profundo sin mucha respuesta de mi parte.

-Me has hecho muy feliz- dijo separándose de mi boca.

Me sonreír con dificultad intentando parecer natural y volví a abrazarlo para ocultar mi incomodidad.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir…así que nos vemos el lunes-, dije separándome de el y evitando sus labios.

-Bien te hablo mañana, adiós cielo-.

-Adiós-.

Entré a casa y saludé a mi madre, subí a mi cuarto y me metí a la ducha. Sentí el agua cayendo sobre mi espalda recordé la lluvia, el dolor, la tristeza, justo como me sentía en ese momento. Salí y me acosté en mi cama pensando en Sakura.


	5. ¡Bendito Lunes!

**bueno aki esta el kinto! si bueno aunke no he tenido ni un solo review y eso me frustra un poko y por eso no he escrito el sexto ke no tengo idea de ke va a tratar...jajaja este es el capitulo mas largo y tambien mas intresante es mi favorito pero bueno necesito saber si voy bieeeen! ayuda!bueno supongo ke seguire esperando! por cierto sakura no es mio aunke kisiera!**

__

__

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_¡Bendito lunes!"_ pensaba mientras salía corriendo de mi casa hacia la escuela, se me hacía tarde y no me dejarían entrar, mi hermano no tenia clases ese día y no tenia quien me llevara.

Esperaba ver a Tomoyo, aunque una parte de mi no quería hacerlo, no iba a poder evitarla todo el tiempo. Llegué justo a tiempo para la ceremonia cívica de todos los lunes, y entonces divise su figura unos lugares enfrente de mí, un sentimiento agridulce se coló en mis pensamientos, una sensación electrizante recorrió mis huesos y mis entrañas y se agolpó en mi estomago, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y no presté atención siquiera cuando la maestra me llamó la atención, regresé en un segundo a la realidad, la realidad en la que mi amor solo empezaba con el final, la realidad en la que Tomoyo nunca seria mía, la realidad en la que estaba perdida. El homenaje terminó y nos fuimos a nuestros salones me tocaba abajo y no quise adelantarme a saludarla por miedo a su reacción y prefería que si tenia algo que reprocharme fuera en privado.

Llegué al salón y me senté en el asiento junto a una persona que no deseaba ver…Eriol.

-Hola Sakura-saludó- ¿Cómo estas?-

-…Bien ¿Y tu?- contesté intentando no parecer desganada en la conversación.

-Genial-una sonrisa como pocas iluminó su rostro-¿No has visto a mi novia?

-No…no, creo que no-mi mundo se detuvo ante las palabras que surgieron de su boca, intenté decir algo pero mi mente no era capaz de hacer una oración coherente y preferí callar, la maestra entró en ese momento para mi buena suerte, aún mi mente no comprendía aunque sabia a que se refería con "mi novia"…Tomoyo y él ya eran novios.

Terminó la clase y salí del salón aun confusa y dolida, aunque suponía que no debía ser así, a final de cuentas no habíamos aclarado nada pero Tomoyo se me había adelantado y había sacado conclusiones a medias y soluciones radicales ella misma, entré al salón intentando no mirarla pero me fue inútil, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí de nuevo la adrenalina corriendo por mí sangre, y mí pulso comenzó a acelerarse, me apresuré a mi asiento acortando la distancia entre Tomoyo y yo, voltee la mirada y sin decir una palabra me acomodé en el asiento.

Alex llegó después de mí y se sentó a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y los celos afloraron en mis adentros.

El profesor de Literatura entró al salón y empezó a dar la clase, después de un gran monologo acerca del libro de "La Iliada" del poeta Homero, dijo:

-Muy bien muchachos pues ya que no me están prestando mucha atención van a realizar un trabajo en equipo- el salón estalló en murmullos de inconformidad que fueron acallados enseguida por el maestro-bueno como no quieren, pues yo voy a elegir a las parejas para que realicen un trabajo en binas acerca de la Iliada, va a valer un 30 de su calificación y no quiero trabajos pichicatos.-

Después de eso me empecé a preocupar por quien seria mi pareja para hacer el trabajo, interiormente deseaba hacer el trabajo con Tomoyo, pero por otro lado no quería tener una confrontación con ella. El maestro hizo papelitos con nuestros nombres y empezó a sacarlos de dos en dos

-…Y ahora mmmm Sakura cooon…Tomoyo-, me quede pasmada por segunda ves en el día, volteé a ver a Tomoyo y su rostro mostraba una mueca de inconformidad, el profesor siguió sacando los nombres y después solo supe que Shyaoran había quedado con Eriol.

-Muy bien pues el trabajo es para el viernes 3 de abril…bien esto es todo muchachos nos vemos la siguiente clase.- se dirigió hacia la salida y desapareció tras de la puerta.

Todavía no cabía en mi asombro, no solo no le hablaba a Tomoyo si no que también tenía que hacer un trabajo con ella. Su silueta se acerco a mi escritorio, no la veía ahora con adoración, no la veía con amor, solo la veía y sin sentimiento alguno, se paro enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-saliendo de mi ensimismamiento con su voz irritada, intente recuperar el temple.

-¿Perdón?-dije con voz trémula, y queriendo sin querer lo sentimientos regresaron a mi, dolor, amor, rencor y más amor.

-el trabajo- respondió aun mas irritada por lo incoherente de mi pregunta.

-no se lo que tu quieras-le solté secamente las palabras justo como a mi me había caído la "noticia".

-pues si por mí fuera no haría nada-

-pues nadie te está pidiendo que hagas nada…pero como el trabajo es en parejas y yo no pienso hacerlo sola puedes ir a las cuatro a mi casa-. Se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada, como pensando en su respuesta.

-esta bien como sea tengo que trabajar…nos vemos-su expresión cambio rápidamente de estar enojada a simplemente verme con ternura lo que termino de molestarme y salí del salón. El día transcurrió lentamente entre clase y clase.

La hora llegó, la espera terminó, mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta. Su rostro apareció ante mi como una visión de un pecador moribundo, no la hice esperar y sin siquiera saludarle le hice entrar.

-¿De que es el trabajo?-pregunté mientras caminaba con molestia hacia mi habitación.

-De la Iliada¿Qué no pusiste atención a clase?-no había enfado en su voz, la vieja camaradería regresaba.

-por supuesto que no ¿Quién me crees?- contesté sentándome en una silla frente a la computadora sin una sonrisa en los labios.

-… ¿Estas enojada?-pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-¿Crees que tengo razón para estarlo?- contesté con otra pregunta aún seria, no volteé a verla, pero si lo hubiera hecho me hubiese encontrado con una mirada triste y unos labios sin sonrisa.

-¿no?-

-si no estás segura no contestes- volteé a verla y me encontré con ella, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, hermosa, con una inocencia en la cara, como la primera ves.

-perdón…-

-no me pidas perdón a mi, pídetelo tu misma, yo te perdono y no justifico tus actos egoístas-mi voz se alzaba en un grito contenido.

-¡mis actos egoístas!-el tono de su voz también empezaba a crecer.- ¡ni siquiera sabes y solo criticas!

-¡como si tú supieras!-mi voz bajo a ser como un suspiro-…todo lo que te quiero, lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que me lastimas…-

El tiempo se detuvo en el cuarto, su rostro no mostraba más que asombro y aflicción, mis músculos estaban tensos esperando su respuesta.

-…yo…-

-no se ni por que te digo esto-empecé-…creo que simplemente tenia que decírtelo de frente para que pudieras gritarme y golpearme, decirme que me odias y que no quieres volver a verme o tal ves solo para conservar la vana esperanza y decirme que me amas y que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti…pero creo que lo que mas me duele es tu silencio que mata…que me mata amor mío-.

-no me importa-

-…entiendo…-conteste tristemente-bien terminemos el trabajo-

-¿no me entendiste? No me importa-

-creo que está de más entenderte las palabras lo dicen todo-

-si pero depende con que sentido se digan…mi amor-puso un énfasis en las ultimas palabras. Mi cara solo mostraba confusión, no sabia si reír o llorar, no sabia que hacer.-no me importa si tienes novio, no me importa si yo tengo novio, solo se que te amo, y se que no puedo vivir sin ti.-

-…ya no ando con Shyaoran, además ¿no crees que ya has hecho demasiado daño?-

-¿ya no andas con él?-

-no, no quería meterlo más en lo que siento-

-entonces ¿terminaste con él por mí?-

-no, termine con él por mí, estoy muy confundida y se que no lo amo como te amo a ti-

-entonces¿me amas?-

-¿no te lo dije ya? Que te amo como a nada en mi vida-

-entonces ¿Qué esperas?-mi mirada denotaba frustración y confusión al o saber de que me hablaba

-¿Qué espero para que?-

No dijo nada más me tomó del mentón, coloco sus labios entorno a los mis, sentí su calor de nuevo en mi, entreabrí la boca para facilitarle la intrusión a mi boca, ella lo agradeció introduciendo su lengua acariciando lenta y suavemente, le correspondí instintivamente iniciando una danza erótica con su lengua y la mía, me levante de la silla sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, la intensidad del beso crecía mas rápido de lo que mi mente podía controlar, las emociones fluían como drogas en mi sangre invitándome a perder el control de algo que sabia que no podía controlar, ella llevaba el control de la situación por así decirlo, me llevó hasta la cama y empujándome suavemente caímos en el mullido colchón, ella encima de mi, no podía pensar y solo me dejaba llevar por sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación a parte del roce de las ropas, en un momento me di cuenta de que mi blusa ya no cubría mas mi torso y estaba tirada en el suelo pero poco me importó, al parecer ella estaba en la misma situación, y mis manos tampoco se quedaban atrás y acariciaban su torso desnudo bajando un poco mas de lo permitido hacia sus piernas, saboreando el momento, no quería que terminara, cuando estaba apunto de desabrochar su sostén se paró en seco, me detuvo, no solo se separó bruscamente de mi, si no que tomo sus cosas y se vistió, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo, mientras yo la miraba entre confundida y dolida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunté enojada esperando una respuesta mientras yo también me vestía.

-es que yo…no… ¡no puedo¡Eres mi mejor amiga¡Dios! en ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?- respondió con prisa, sorpresa y molestia.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué nada mas querías decirme que me amabas para fajar conmigo un rato¿Para darme alas y después meterme en el infierno?... ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que solo piensas en ti!- en ese momento olvide de cuanto la amaba y simplemente saque toda la frustración contenida contra ella, aunque después de todo se lo merecía

-no tu no lo entiendes… ¡no lo ves! si solo estuviera pensando en mi…yo…yo no…te lastimaría tanto…de verdad que esto es difícil…te amo…pero no puedo… ¡esto esta mal! Yo no puedo ser… ¡así!-

-Y ¿Crees acaso que para mi es como estar durmiendo en flores¡Yo diría que mas bien en rosales! Y créeme para mi esto tampoco es fácil… ¡preferiría no tener que sentir esto pero no lo puedo evitar!- todo fluía y sentía que ya no se podía detener lo dicho dicho estaba y hasta ahí la cosa no era muy buena.

No quiso escuchar mas, supongo que en el fondo mis palabras si le dolieron, me senté en la cama, sus manos habían dejado un fantasma en mi piel, me recosté en la cama, muchas preguntas fluían por mi mente pero en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de contestarlas…la única que realmente hacia mella en mí era ¿Cómo demonios puedo terminar algo que ni siquiera ha empezado?...Y la semana solamente empezaba...bendito lunes.


End file.
